Eyes like a Hurricane
by SmileyKylie17
Summary: 16 years in the future, AJ is just another orphan...or is he? His life turns upside down as the gods suck him in and he learns more and more about the parents he never had, his real name, powers strong enough to destroy everything, and exactly who he is.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! I know, I died for like five months. I have no excuses, but I totally forgot about this site. I was sick the rest of March, and then I was cramming for school for basically the rest of the school year. And then I forgot. But, I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD! I came across my story and read it. I felt like AJ was a Gary Stu, my writing was not good, and my plot was very, very weak. So, I think it's time for a rewrite. TOTAL rewrite. And I'm sorry; I'm dropping the submitted characters. I feel like I made them messy and confusing. They sort of held my story back, and I felt like I need to make my own characters so that I could maintain them and keep them going. So, here you go. For you new readers, this takes place in the year 2027. First chapter of my rewritten story: Eyes like a Hurricane.**

_**Eyes like a Hurricane**_

_Summary: AJ is just another orphan...or is he? His life turns upside down when the gods suck him in as he learns more and more about the parents he never had. And, a power strong enough to destroy western civilization._

**Disclaimer: Even though it was on my Christmas list, Santa failed. I sadly do not own the Percy Jackson series, nor do I make profit on anything here. It's just for fun.**

_**Chapter One**_

* * *

><p><em>Flash! A man yells into the darkness, "Annabeth!"<em>

_Flash! The sound of a woman's voice shrieks, "Percy!"_

_Flash! The cry of a baby erupts._

_Flash! Evil sounding laughter booms._

_Flash! The deadly sound of slicing flesh cuts through the blackness._

_Flash!_

My eyes shot open and I was drenched in ice cold sweat. The long scar on my neck started to throb uncontrollably, and I sat up in my itchy cot panting. I'd had this nightmare dozens and dozens of times before, but this time it was worse. The bloodcurdling screams seemed to echo in my head and the flashed of light burned into my corneas. _You're just nervous_, a voice in my head reassured me, _you always are during the break. _Timidly, I ran my hand through my choppy, scraggly hair. I blinked twice and silently snatched my backpack from under the cot, careful not to wake the other kids from their sleep.

Slowly, I placed my legs over the side of the metal frame and put on my socks, Reeboks, and leather jacket. I inched to the window and gently lifted up the pane, letting the New York breeze drift into the room. In the distance were the sounds of police sirens, screeching tires, honking, and muffled laughter. Typical New York.

I swung one leg over the edge and looked back into the long room. Cots lined the walls like an army base. Weak kids with brittle bones and strained muscles slept peacefully under lice infested bed sheets and air that reeked of the dead raccoon rotting in the air ducts. The walls were painted an ugly shade of eggshell white, and I use the term 'painted' very loosely. It looked like a first grader threw the paint can against the wood. The carpet was a crusty brown, although it was originally white. Glancing at my prison, I smirked and held my hand against my forehead in mock salute, a goodbye to the place I despised.

Jumping onto the rain gutter that trailed down the side of the building, I slid to the pavement below. Immediately, I tucked into a dark alley, jumped behind a dumpster, and checked my surroundings. All clear. I cautiously came out from behind the dumpster and sprinted down the alley.

Confused? Let me explain. As far as I know, my name is AJ. Last name? No clue. See, I'm an orphan. I was found in a road as a baby, bloody, bruised, and alone. Besides a tattered cloth diaper, I was found wearing a necklace. A circlet of sterling silver hanging from a leather string. Engraved in the silver were the two letters '_AJ' _and on the back what I assumed was my birthday, _'September 21, 2014_'. After I was found in the road, I was taken to the hospital, where a deep cut was stitched up, and now I have a long, grey scar that stretches across my throat. When they couldn't find my parents, I was thrown into an orphanage, the bane of my existence.

The thing is, I'm an orphan, but I didn't think I was an _'orphan'_. For the first decade of my life, I believed them. But, on my tenth birthday, I received my first gift, a black leather jacket. On the left sleeve was a circle of blue-green dyed leather with strange symbols sewn in grey thread. The leather was flexible, yet strangely hard like metal. Finding the jacket on my bed, I opened it up curiously, and out came a note. It read '_Happy birthday, my boy_'. My parents, I just knew it. I mean, who else could it be from? The street sweeper? The cashier at Seven Eleven? Plus, nobody knew my birthday but me. A guy can dream, right?

So, the place I just left, you guessed it, the orphanage. My seventeenth one, to be exact. Now, the orphanage wasn't that bad. It wasn't like 'Annie' or whatnot. That was a bad orphanage. And the singing? I'd just die. Orphanages just aren't for me. I can't stay somewhere like that. I just personally hate them. So, every few months I'm at one, I escape to the streets. I live with the hobos for a while, then the cops start thinking _'why the hell is there a kid by that trash can fire?' _and they get on my case. I'm reluctantly sent to another home, and I try again. It's a pretty normal routine.

Back to my story, I was taking a breath behind a trash can when I heard a voice.

"AJ!" I stopped at my name and looked back, my eyes connecting with two deep brown ones. There stood Ashby Newton, a thirteen year old boy from the orphanage. His thick mass of curly, carrot colored hair was blowing in the wind and his wispy goatee seemed longer. Instead of the usual striped brown tee shirt, he sported a bright orange one. And were his legs should be…no…that wasn't possible. Where his legs should have been were two shaggy reddish-brownish furred donkey legs.

` "Ashby? Why are you a donkey?" I shouted.

"It doesn't matter right now! We have to run!" He pointed down the alley, where a large dark figure was lumbering towards us. I admit it, I screamed. There was no living on Earth that could be that big, well, maybe an elephant, but I highly doubted that an elephant was chasing us across New York.

As it got closer, Ashby kept pulling on my arm, but I was totally frozen. Suddenly, I was looking at a monster, face to face, or should I say, faces. One word, rather name, ran through my mind.

_Cerberus._

* * *

><p><strong>BUMBUMBUM! K' that's all for now. See ya! Tell me if it sucked, I want to know. If there are any grammar mistakes, tell me and I'll gladly fix them. Bye! PLEASE review! If I get at least five, I'll include something special in the next chapter! <strong>

**Also, I was checking the hits on my original story. And guess what? **_**1287 FREAKING HITS! **_**HOLY TITS! And from all these countries: USA, Canada, UK, Brazil, Australia, India, Norway, Taiwan, Philippines, Ireland, Vietnam, Israel, Germany, Italy, Indonesia, Puerto Rico, Sweden, and Guam! Thank you guys! That is amazing! And eighty reviews! Wow! I love you guys! And I say we raise the bar on this one. How about, over one-hundred reviews? Okay, I'm going too fast. At least twenty for the first five or ten would make me so happy! **

**And, I was also thinking about making an Eyes like a Hurricane website? What do you think? And longer chapters, I swear. I just wanted to make this one a little shorter. **

**Another thing, there's a poll on my profile about whether this should be a series. If you want you can answer it. Anyway…THANK YOU GUYS! I FREAKING LOVE YOU!**

**-SmileyKylie17, now back from the dead.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, watcha doing? Me, I'm on a train to NYC! (Actually, now I'm on an airplane home from NYC and watching The Office.) I'm all stocked up with virtual cookies, milkshakes, ice cream, cake, muffins, cupcakes, pie, chocolate, and anything else you want! So get ready to review!**

**And if you haven't heard or didn't watch the show, REBECCA FREAKING BLACK won choice web star. I can't believe this! That little b*tch didn't do ANYTHING! Her parents paid for her award! I am part of the Shane Dawson army, and he has worked so hard over the past couple years, and he totally deserves it! Ugh! Sorry to rant, but seriously, UGH! Also, the only reason she won is, get this, OUR VOTES DON'T EVEN FREAKING COUNT! Fox chooses the winners! That just proves adults don't give us teens (if you're a teen) a voice. And they wonder why we rebel. *Deep sigh*. Anyway, here's the chapter. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Yes, in fact I **_**do **_**own Percy Jackson!**

**AJ: No, you don't.**

**Me: **_**Yes, **_**AJ, I **_**do**_**.**

**AJ: No, Rick does. **

**Me: I'm very similar to Rick.**

**AJ: How? He's a middle age man in San Antonio and you're…not.**

**Me: Well…I live in Texas too. **

**AJ: But that doesn't mean you own- ***BANG*****

**Me: *Hides metal shovel behind my back* Uh, let's get started! *Kicks AJ's unconscious body across the room and he groans***

_**Real **_**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the Percy Jackson Universe, as it belongs to the genius, Mr. Richard Russell Riordan Jr. I am just a fan.**

_**Eyes like a Hurricane**_

_Summary: AJ is just another orphan...or is he? His life turns upside down when the gods suck him in as he learns more and more about the parents he never had. And, a power strong enough to destroy western civilization._

_**Chapter Two**_

_Warning! Another short chapter! Only 2,000 words! Longer chapters are coming! I just have a little bit of writers block._

* * *

><p>I'd like to say that I immediately had a brilliant battle plan and sprung into rapid action, but then I'd be lying. In all truth, I stood there, frozen, my mouth hanging open, thinking, <em>Ubadubadub nice doggy<em>. That's when donkey boy- er- Ashby yanked me down the alley to an empty- which was strange- road. Instead of his usual limp, he sprinted faster than he did at lunch on Taco Tuesdays. And that's saying something. Ashby pulled me into some random car and yelled at me to drive.

"_What! _I'm thirteen!"

"_DRIVE!_" he yelled in my face.

I drove.

Considering I was a thirteen year old boy that had never even driven a go-kart more than three feet, it probably wasn't the best plan to have me man a gigantic SUV. The car thrashed and twisted every which way as it bounded down the road in the dark of the night. Ashby was screaming a mix between bloody horror and very annoying bleating, and I probably would have been too- well, the screaming part- if I wasn't trying to control the monstrous vehicle and get him to shut up at the same time. I had no idea where we were, somewhere very quiet and abandoned, which was weird for New York.

Looking in the rear view mirror at the beast, I got a good look at it. The thing was a dog, a Rottweiler, with three heads each the size of a wrecking ball and a body bigger then a semi. Its middle head had two gigantic brown eyes, razor sharp teeth a little bit smaller than a surfboard, and a long red gash from its ear to its snout. It was the most frightening head of all three. The head on the left had pure milky white eyes that I assumed were blind, a torn ear, and a grayish brown spot on its snout. The last head, the right one, had one icy blue eye and one gunk-colored green eye, both incredibly bloodshot. The head was constantly spazing out and shaking around. Its nose what dripping with gigantic green snot, like a three year old had cooked Play-Doh in the microwave and shoved it up their dog's nose. Somehow I knew that if one of those boogers fell on me, I'd become Mucus-Gelatin with an AJ center. The monster made me want to vomit, in other words, it was totally terrifying/awesome.

I guess my ADHD must've kicked in at one point, because the next thing I knew the front of the car was smashed against a pole. Did I mention I have ADHD? Well, I do. Pretty much what happens is I zone out and minutes could go by and I wouldn't really notice. That and I fidget a lot. It happens a lot. Anyway, I crashed into some pole and the car burst into flames. I rolled out of the car, dragging Ashby along, and quickly scoped my surroundings. To be honest, I had no clue where we were. It didn't look like NYC; it was really forested and the overgrowth was insane. Ashby seemed like he was almost unconscious, but his eyes were still open and he kept murmuring "gumbo". Why he was going on about food that was served thousands of miles away, I had no idea. But, I dragged him down the street as I tried to get away before I saw the dog-demon again.

Eventually, we got to some abandoned shop in the middle of the forest. I hauled Ashby through a hole in the window and hid us both under the pane. A few minutes later, I heard an unsteady harmony of panting and slurping. Holding my breath and squeezing my eyes close, I pressed closer against the termite infested wall. The stomach-turning noises almost passed us, and I thought I was going to live, but I spoke to soon.

"_Guuuuuuuuuuummmmmmbooooooooo!" _Ashby yelled, now completely passed out. I quickly slapped my hand against his face, which woke him up, but it was too late. The monster had already heard him. I heard swift and heavy footsteps outside the shop, and then _BOOM! _The entire front of the tiny building was smashed to bits in a cloud of dust and dirt. The heads of the dog appeared, but this time they weren't panting. They were pissed.

"Heheh, nice puppy," I mumbled nervously as I backed up against the far wall. All six eyes of the dog narrowed to slits and glared at me, trying to figure out the best way to split what little meat I had on my scrawny body between each other. I looked over at Ashby for support, and he was still registering where he was. He then seemed to recognize where we were and made a groggy, yet anxious head motion out the hole the monster, Cerberus, had made. My eyes searched for something to distract the beast with, and all I found was a wooden plank. Maybe I could throw it across the room to throw the beast off.

I lunged towards the plank and my fingers almost touched it…

Without warning, I was thrown through the wall, courtesy of Cerberus into a patch if pine trees two hundred feet away. My back slammed into a tree and I crumpled to the floor. It felt like I had a million splinters all over and my spine was cracked in half. Groaning, I attempted to stand back up, but the dog already had sprinted over to where I was and smacked me in the gut with its enormous tail, which sent me flying yet another hundred feet. Tears pricked at my eyes as I hung from the top branch of a tree. I searched for Ashby and found him at the base of a tree by the shop, fumbling with some reed pipes.

_What good does music do in a time like this? _I thought angrily. Ashby began to play, and a black spot started to grow in a pile of boulders nearby. But, before he could get to the tenth note, the tail that had given me stomach pain knocked the pipes out of his hands. Ashby, now on the floor, scrambled up to retrieve them, racing Cerberus. Unfortunately, the beast beat him to it. It held the instrument between the front teeth of its middle head, the scariest one of all three, and seemed to taunt Ashby with it. Ashby bleated in annoyance and fright, stomping his feet against the ground.

_He had a plan. And that wasn't a spot, it was a hole! _I realized in shock. _And if the monster is a dog, just maybe…_

After thinking of a quick plan, I sprung into action.

"Hey, dog-breath!" Cerberus stopped taunting Ashby and looked over to me. "Yeah, you!" He was already heading over to tear me open. He was only feet away from my spot in the tree when I yelled, "SIT!"

To my pleasure, the dog sat down on its gigantic butt. Yes! It had been trained! By whom, I had no idea. But, he had been trained! I then jumped onto his head and tried to snatch the pipes from its middle mouth. As I expected, Cerberus realized that I was, once again, the enemy and shook me around in his mouth on the left head. Slipping through a gap between two teeth, I managed to grab the reed pipes as I flew through the air. I tumbled onto the ground and threw the pipes to Ashby as I rolled. He caught them midair and started to play. The hole started to grow again. Going into the peak of my plan, I grabbed the round rock off of the forest floor and held it into the air.

"Here boy!" The dog swung all three heads over to my direction and stared at the rock in my hand. "Look, ball! Fetch!" I underhand threw the ball above the hole and Cerberus launched into the air; his heads battled for the ball above the hole before he disappeared into it. I had no idea where the hole led to, but he was gone.

"I did it," was the last thing I muttered before the pain took over and everything faded to black.

* * *

><p><strong>Darn. I didn't want to end with him passed out. Cliché much? And this chapter really sucks. Oh well, I wanted to get this chapter up. I'll edit this sometime. So I actually started this a couple days ago on the train from Kingstown (Rhode Island) to New York City. I wanted to start this on Monday, but my cousins kept bugging me. So, I did it on the train to NYC, on the train to Ronkonkoma (Long Island), and then on the plane back to Austin (Texas). I'm home now and lying in my bed, writing this author's note basically telling you guys what's going on. What's going on this week…tomorrow (today, considering it's 1AM) I have an orthodontist appointment (I have braces), a trumpet lesson, and then I'm hanging with my BFF Sahira (lol I just sounded like a total stereotypical girl). Tuesday I have nothing. Wednesday is my birthday! Woohoo! And I'm not going to lie. It's my thirteenth. Yes, I joined this site in…what? March? I don't know. Yes, I was against the guidelines. Yes, I lied (Sad face). And now I'm going to get reported. Oh well, I don't want to lie to you guys anymore. And next week I'm starting eighth grade! King (queen, but I like the word king better) of the school! My schedule is pretty cool. AP Language Arts, PACE (that's what they call honors here) math, science, social studies, band, yearbook, and QUEST. QUEST was the honors language arts (but it was more "creative" or whatever) in seventh grade, but because of budget cuts, they switched it to an elective instead. So now, instead of Spanish, I'm stuck in QUEST. Oh well. Anyway, I want to get a chapter up on Wednesday, as a birthday gift from me to you, even though it's my birthday. And I want to get a schedule for updating. How about every Sunday? That way I'm not always swamped with school. Or I could just update whenever. Okay, I got to go. You know what to do, hit that review button! Tata for now!<strong>

**Love, Kylie**

**P.S. I still have all my virtual treats for you guys, so review please! It would bring a smile to my face. :)**


End file.
